1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computing.
2. Prior Art
Boolean algebra is the binary language of computing. Expressions of Boolean algebra are traditionally worded according to intersection (AND), union (OR), and complement (NOT) operations. A problem arises because Boolean algebra cannot be simplified or evaluated in the straightforward manner of basic algebra.
What is needed is a method of translating Boolean algebra into basic algebra.